Hasa
Hasa ' ' Hasa (Has-ahh) are a race of heroic humanoid nitrogen-breathers who are unyielding in their attempt to free themselves from a dark curse. When the race was young, legend has it, one of their first kings defeated a powerful demon lord who cursed them with the compulsion to rhyme at least once every few sentences and an overpowering fear of devils. This magical genetic curse lingers to this day and can be broken only by a magic of equal or greater power. In their legends, they call the mystic mountains of Hasa home, though now they inhabit any nitrogen-rich hill and valleys. Hasa are, on average, 3-4 inches shorter than a typical human and generally a little more slight. Their most notable feature is their large bat-like ears, sometimes extending a full 6 inches over their head like sharp stalks. Hasa have a red or brown eye color that gives them a somewhat demonic appearance. The hair of a hasa, for both males and females, grows in a single strip on their head in a fashion that resembles a mohawk. Their hair is often vibrant in color with red, blue, and purple being the most common colors. On either side of their mohawks are four thimble-sized holes in their head. These help hasa perspire and aid in respiration if their mouths are shut. The holes can produce a high-pitch whistle when air is blown through them, though this is the extent of their manipulation of them. Skin tones range from a reddish brown to a lighter pinkish hue, and occasionally have dark blue clusters of freckles. The region that hasa hail from has a higher than average nitrogen level and as such they have trouble breathing in other areas. They require special breathing apparatus to survive in less nitrogen-rich environments. Their breathers filter out some of the oxygen. While not originally true nitrogen-breathers, they adapted to the nitrogen-rich hills and valleys to avoid predators who could not follow them into there. They require a good deal more nourishment than other creatures as nitrogen is not as reactive as oxygen (double covalent bond vs the triple covalent bond in nitrogen) and it thus takes more energy to provide ATP to cells. Hasa are fierce, serious, and intense. They have a strict sense of duty and honor that they are deeply protective of. Some consider them cold or even cruel, but they are not without compassion. Though stoic, they are loyal and determined friends who form near unbreakable bonds once their trust has been earned. Until then, they are overprotective, overbearing, overly critical, and overly pushy. Hasa always strive to be the leaders in any group and normally make fair or at least competent choices. They view themselves as heroic, unyielding in the face of adversity, and dogmatic in the pursuit of justice. This fierceness of spirit is coupled with a power of body that, at first glance, would not be expected of their rather typical looking humanoid form. The way their body processes nitrogen allows them to build very efficient muscles. This physical strength, coupled with their fiery passion, has led them on many military campaigns and they are often considered to be warmongers for these conflicts. Still, hasa mercenaries and bodyguards are in high demand as a hasa’s unwavering sense of duty and physical dominance is key in those vocations. Hasa tend towards lawful and good alignments, though there are always exceptions. They have a deep-rooted sense of pride and duty that is seldom seen in a race. Many famous hasa become paladins, cavaliers, or fighters, as these classes hold direct and overt action in high regard culturally. Hasa despise those who work though subtlety and rarely become rogues. While not averse to magic, few hasa study the magical arts. Those who do are often clerics of good aligned deities or seeking a way to free their people from their curse. Racial Traits * Ability Score Racial Traits (0): Hasa are fierce in both their body and spirit but function poorly in oxygen rich areas. They gain +2 Charisma, +2 Strength, -2 Constitution. * Size (0): Hasa are Medium creatures and thus receive no bonuses or penalties due to their size. * Type (0): Hasa are humanoids with the hasa subtype. * Base Speed (0): Hasa have a base speed of 30 feet. * Languages (1): Hasa begin play speaking Common. Hasa with high Intelligence scores can choose from any language (other than secret ones). * Nitrogen-breathers (-2): Hasa breath a much higher level of nitrogen typically and this can cause them problems in non-nitrogen rich areas. A hasa without a breathing filter takes a -2 to his Strength score and a further -2 to his Constitution. While in nitrogen-rich areas, or by using magic that can replicate their natural environment, a hasa’s racial -2 to Constitution is reduced to a -0 penalty after 24 hours. A rebreather costs 5 gp and all hasa begin play with one. * Demonic Curse (-2): Hasa are a cursed race. They are compelled to rhyme at least once per 4 sentences (or more). Any time a hasa comes within 30 feet of a creature with the devil or demon subtype (knowingly or unknowingly) he must makes a Will save (DC 10 + HD of demon/devil) or become panicked. This fear of devils is a fear based supernatural effect. The curse itself is a magical effect that can be detected as a curse. It can be suppressed for 24 hours by remove curse (DC 20) or removed entirely by wish, miracle, or a similar effect. Many hasa use this to help detect devils. * Hatred (2): Hasa gain a +1 racial bonus on attack rolls against creatures of the devil or demon subtype. * Darkvision (2): Hasa can see in the dark up to 60 feet. * Heroic Initiative (2): Hasa receive Improved Initiative as a bonus feat at 1st level. * Low Light Vision (1): Hasa can see twice as far as a race with normal vision in conditions of dim light. * Vent (4): As a standard action a hasa can exhale a toxic cloud of billowy smoke in a 15 foot cone from their mouth. Creatures within this cone take 1d6 per 2 HD of acid damage. All creatures within the affected area must make a Reflex saving throw (10 + 1/2 character level + Constitution modifier) to avoid taking damage. Those who succeed at the save take 1/2 damage from the attack. This ability has a 1d4 round reset. Racial Points: 8 Random Hasa Starting Ages 1 This category includes barbarians, oracles, rogues, and sorcerers. 2 This category includes bards, cavaliers, fighters, gunslingers, paladins, rangers, summoners, and witches. 3 This category includes alchemists, clerics, druids, inquisitors, magi, monks, and wizards. Random Hasa Height and Weight